


Collide with Me

by BasementVampire



Series: Of All the Places in the Universe [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Gerard, Aliens, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Collars, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Meta, Non-Sexual Kink, Panties, Puppy Play, Smut, Switching, Werewolves, werewolf frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: New kinks and full moon drama.





	Collide with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys are liking this series so far, because I sure do. I'm excited to finally get part 3 out, and there is more on the way!
> 
> Enjoy~~

Frank paced the kitchen, hands fisted at his sides and body shaking. His breathing was quick and shallow; heat pulsed in his veins.

Over the thrumming in his ears, he could barely hear the door open and shut, but his head snapped up when a high, nasally voice pierced his ears: "Frank? Are you home?"

Frank growled, low in his throat, and stalked toward the living room. He was on edge and the last thing he needed was fucking Gerard coming around trying to be all sweet.

"Frankie, you here? You haven't been returning my calls."

Frank rounded the corner and came face to face with his boyfriend, frustratingly beautiful as always and holding a cardboard box.

"Frank!" Gerard gasped. "Fuck, you scared me."

Frank said nothing, glaring up from under unkempt hair.

Gerard set the box on the coffee table before turning back to say, "I brought pizza." His favorite Earth food. "I tried to call but you wouldn't pick up, so I decided to just come over."

"There's a reason I've been ignoring you," Frank snapped. The biting tone of his voice sounded foreign, even to him.

Gerard's face fell. "Do you...Do you not wish to be friends anymore? Oh god. Do you want me to go away?"

Frank sighed, annoyed by the alien's devastated expression, though more at himself for putting it there. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" Gerard demanded. "Because you haven't spoken to me in days, and here you are lashing out at me when I was just trying to—"

Frank grabbed him by the front of his crop top sweater and shoved him back against the wall. "Shut the fuck up and listen to me," he growled.

"Frank, what the hell?"

His fist slammed into the wall, uncomfortably close to Gerard's head, and Gerard yelped, twisting away from him. Frank was panting, looking down at his fingers bunched in the fabric of Gerard's pink sweater.

He whimpered, pawing at Frank in a weak attempt to push him away. "Frank?" he whined.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Uh. Saturday?" Gerard replied, confusion evident in his voice.

Frank's dark eyes met his boyfriend's pretty purple ones, now tinged with fear. "Fucking—It's the full moon."

Gerard's breath caught. " _Oh_."

Frank loosened his grip and just laid his hands on Gerard's chest. "Yeah. And if you hadn't already guessed, I get real agitated right before then. I was trying to save you from seeing me like this."

"Oh," Gerard said again. "I'm...sorry. I just missed you."

Frank felt some of the tightness in his chest dissipate, and he gave Gerard a soft kiss. "I know," he breathed, feeling a little bit better, if not entirely. Maybe staying away from Gerard was a bad idea. "I've missed you, too, baby."

Gerard blushed, arms wrapping around the other man's waist. "You should have told me. But, now that I'm here...is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Frank grinned, showing his teeth. He joked, "Can I bend you over the table and fuck your brains out?"

He was half kidding, but Gerard caught his lip between his teeth, nodding. Then, "Yes, _please_."

They were a tangle of limbs and teeth and gasping breath, with Gerard pinned against the wall and clawing at Frank anywhere he could. Frank slid a hand up Gerard's skirt, digging his nails into the soft skin of his boyfriend's thigh—god, he loved those thick thighs—and then further up to grab his ass. Gerard moaned, fingers tangling in Frank's hair, and Frank loved feeling the delicate lace of his panties.

"God, baby," Frank breathed, mouthing at Gerard's neck. "All dressed up for me, huh?"

Gerard's head fell back, and he rocked his hips against Frank's. "Ah, yeah. I know you think I'm pretty like this."

Frank hitched up one of the other man's legs in an attempt to bring the two of them closer. "I think you're pretty all the time, Gee. But, yeah; you do look amazing in a skirt."

Gerard laughed breathily. "Wait 'til you see me without it."

Unable to wait any longer, Frank dragged him into the dining room and promptly pushed him face-first into the table. Gerard moaned, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over his shoulder, shaking his hips flirtatiously.

"Someone's eager," Frank teased, rucking up his boyfriend's skater skirt so his ass was visible. Milky white thighs met the black fabric of his lacy panties, the tight garment showing off his figure perfectly.

Gerard whined, pushing back against the hands that cupped his ass. "'M always ready for your cock, Daddy."

Fuck. Gerard had been calling him that sometimes—said he'd come across it online—and Frank thought it was ridiculously hot. He never thought he'd be into that, but coming from Gerard, Frank found just about anything hot. So he'd let it be a thing. Gerard didn't always use the name when they fucked, and certainly not when he was topping, but sometimes he was just in the mood. Apparently now was one of those times.

"Fuck, yeah," Frank groaned. "Gonna fuck you good and hard, angel."

"Ooh, please Daddy," Gerard cooed, giving Frank the most salacious look as he rocked his hips back. "Take out all your anger on me. Let me make you feel better."

Frank growled, tugging Gerard's panties down around his thighs. He left the skirt on as well, pushed up to expose Gerard's pretty, round ass. "God, baby. You're gonna get it so fucking hard."

Frank spit on his hand and spread it onto his cock, not bothering with prep; he knew Gerard could take it. He shoved in before either had time to hesitate.

Gerard moaned aimlessly, eyes shut tight. His hands curled into fists where they rested on the table, but he pushed back onto Frank's cock anyway, despite the rough, almost dry intrusion.

Frank dug his nails into the skin of his lover's back, just above his ass. "Fuck," he groaned. "Taking me so good, angel. How's it you're so stretched when we haven't fucked in days?"

Gerard whimpered. "I've got a dildo at home," he admitted, cheeks pink. "You wouldn't call me, and I needed something."

Frank smirked, watching Gerard's mouth fall open as he bottomed out. "How many times baby? How much did you have to fuck yourself since Monday?"

"Every night," Gerard whined, head falling onto his arms when Frank started thrusting. "Sometimes more."

Frank's hips snapped forward with a sort of urgent desperation; he hadn't slept with Gerard since Monday night, and with the moon approaching, he'd been too on edge to even jack off. He fucked his boyfriend hard and rough, slamming him into the table and making him scream.

"God, you're such a needy little slut," Frank groaned, clutching his baby's hair and using it as leverage to fuck into him harder. "Did you get off already today? Is that why you're so open for me?"

Hands clawing at the table, Gerard keened, eyes open and unfocused. He struggled to answer, interrupted by his own desperate moans. "Yes, Daddy, this morning. I— _oh_ —I had a dream about you."

Frank smacked his ass, watching it jiggle. He loved how fucking thick Gerard was—he had some extra weight in his hips and legs, but he wore it so well. "What was it about?" he asked.

Gerard whined, eyes rolling back when Frank finally hit that spot inside him that made him delirious with pleasure. "Can't tell you."

"It wasn't up for debate. Tell me—that's an order, slut." Frank fucked him angrily, growling and seeming almost more animal than human. His fast, vicious pace made Gerard's body jerk forward on every thrust.

"Please, I can't," Gerard begged. "It's wrong, it's so wrong."

The pleading, fearful tone in his voice made Frank even more desperate to find out what his boyfriend had dreamed about. "Tell me," Frank demanded, "or you're not coming."

Gerard sobbed dryly. "God, oh—you were—you had shifted. You were a wolf, and you pinned me down and fucked me with your huge cock, and your claws digging into my shoulders..."

Frank moaned, spanking Gerard again and making him squeal. "Yeah?" he panted. "You want me to split you open with my big cock? Growl in your ear? Sink my fangs into your soft flesh?" He bit down hard on Gerard's throat, exposed by the low, scooped neck of his sweater. Frank tasted blood, and Gerard froze, coming untouched. He moaned, come pouring onto the floor as Frank fucked him through it.

Frank yanked his head back, trying to get a look at the alien's beautiful face as he shuddered, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. With a few more thrusts, Frank was coming as well, groaning and burying himself in Gerard's ass as he spilled inside him.

They collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Frank held his lover, petting his beautiful, artfully messy hair and whispering, "Thank you. Thanks, Gee—I feel a lot better now."

Gerard smiled tiredly, caressing his face and pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "I love you. You ought to tell me about these things."

Frank hummed. "I guess you're right." Though, he thought in the back of his mind, there was no way he was ever telling Gerard about going into heat. That would be humiliating...

"I... I hope you weren't weirded out by what I said," Gerard muttered. "About my dream."

Frank laughed. "Of course not." He thought for a moment, then, "...Is that something you really want?"

When he looked down, Gerard was blushing furiously, gorgeous purple eyes gazing up at him. "On my planet, the...the punishment for that sort of act is death," he said, very serious. "And I know that on Earth, it's not okay either. I know why. And don't get me wrong, I think it's abhorrent. But...it's you. My Frank. You'd still be you, and you—you could consent. Just—fuck...I understand if you're disgusted with me." He looked down in shame.

Frank tilted his boyfriend's head up, looking him in the eye. "I'm not disgusted with you," he said honestly. "And yeah, it's maybe a little _outré_. But you're right—it would be me, just...in a different body."

A tangible silence hung between them.

Frank coughed. "I don't know. Just...maybe it's something to think about."

Gerard grinned sweetly, nuzzling into his chest. "Can you take me to bed?" he asked. Frank had grown used to this kind of sudden change in subject. "I'm so sleepy, Daddy."

"Sure, baby," Frank said with a smile. Their pizza was long forgotten.

Being a werewolf, he was strong enough that he could pick Gerard up easily and carry him to bed. He scooped him up bridal style, making Gerard squeak and wrap his arms tightly around Frank's neck.

"Relax, baby," he laughed. "I'm not gonna drop you."

Gerard smiled sleepily and closed his eyes, resting his head on Frank's shoulder. "Love you, Daddy," he sighed.

For a while at least, Frank was content. This perfect, precious creature made him so overwhelmingly happy, and he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. "I love you, too, Gee. So much."

 

*****

 

"What're you watching?"

Gerard tilted his phone so Frank could see the screen. " _Rick and Morty_. It's about these guys who travel the galaxy and go on adventures!"

"I know what it's about," Frank said suspiciously. "I also know that it's a really fucked up show."

Gerard shrugged, pausing the episode and setting his phone aside. "It can be a little violent. And existential."

Frank perched on the arm of the couch. "Yeah, but like...you know there's people who want that dude and his grandson to bone?"

"To what?" He didn't recognize the word.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Bone. Like, have sex?"

Gerard's face twisted in disgust. "What the hell? Really?"

Frank snorted. "Uh, yeah. Pretty fucked up fan base."

"Jeez," Gerard said. "Why?"

"Fuck if I know," Frank said with a shrug. "People ship some really messed up shit."

Which of course, led to a whole conversation about what "shipping" was. Gerard commented sweetly that he shipped him and Frank, which made Frank chuckle, for some reason.

It was two days later, and Gerard was lying flat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. When Frank walked in, he barely batted an eyelash; Gerard did this a lot. He'd lie still like this when he was thinking—usually when he got a bit too existential and wanted to silently contemplate his existence.

"Frank?"

Frank hummed, searching the room for something, presumably the TV remote. "Yes, baby?"

Gerard sighed. "Is it wrong to ship something taboo?"

Frank shrugged, continuing his search; he was used to these random questions. "Not necessarily. Usually it's a sexual thing, so it could just be a repressed fantasy."

"Oh." Gerard fell silent.

Frank finally found the remote under the cushion of one of the two chairs. He lifted Gerard's legs and sat down, setting them back down on his lap. "Who are you shipping?" he asked with interest.

Gerard frowned, sitting up and scooting onto Frank's lap. There wasn't much room for him, with Frank being smaller, but they made it work. Gerard paused before replying. "I don't think you'll like it if I tell you."

Frank's brows drew together. "Is it really that bad?"

Gerard nodded sheepishly.

"It's fine. I might judge you a little, but I won't be upset or anything," Frank said with a laugh.

Gerard hid his face in Frank's neck. "God, it's just...you know how you were saying people ship Rick and Morty? Once I got thinking about it, I... I started thinking it was kind of hot. I mean, gross, obviously. But—there's just so much tension. And I know it's sick, but I just can't help it."

Frank was quiet for a moment. Then, a laugh. "Oh, Jesus," he wheezed. "That is really fucked up. You know he's like fourteen, right?"

Gerard felt his face flush, but the energy he sensed from Frank was more amused than horrified, which he thought was a good thing. "I know it's bad, I know. It's not healthy. But you're into fucking tentacle porn, so you're one to talk!"

"That's different!"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "It's just—like a fetish thing, alright? It's not like I think incest is okay. Or pedophilia. It just makes for some good fanfiction!"

"God," Frank chuckled. "That's even worse, Gerard."

"I know. It gets me hard, though, so I'm trying not to think too much about it."

"Can you imagine what kind of fanfic people would write about us?" Frank wondered aloud. "Maybe we should get famous so we can find out."

Gerard snickered. "Fuck no. There'd probably be some really weird shit."

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "But if you're up to it, maybe we can act out our own fanfiction..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Gerard grinned, nipping at Frank's chest through the fabric of his T-shirt. "Roleplay?" he suggested. "We could do a Rick and Morty AU..."

"Jesus fuck." Frank let out an exasperated sigh. "...Okay. But I'm Morty; you're already an alien and I feel like taking it up the ass right now."

Gerard stomach flipped. "Fuck yeah."

“A-Aw jeez, Gerard. I-I don’t think this is a good idea,” Frank stammered, imitating Morty’s voice. “We-we could get caught.”

This was ridiculous but fucking hot. “Don’t worry about it, Frankie,” Gerard said. “Infinite universes, infinite realities…this was bound to happen in one of them.”

What the hell were they doing? Gerard wondered. But his pants were tight and Frank was in his lap, so he decided to just go with it.

 

***** 

 

Frank really did kind of like Gerard's daddy kink. But things were getting a little out of hand.

Gerard only used the name occasionally in bed, but now he'd been using it more and more when he and Frank _weren't_ fucking. It was driving Frank crazy—they'd be at the damn grocery store, and Gerard would lean over and whisper, "Do we have everything, Daddy?"

It wouldn't have been a problem, really; Gerard never made a big thing about it, and he wasn't a Little or anything. It was just that Frank never failed to get turned on by Gerard calling him Daddy. At home was one thing, but walking around the fucking comic book store or a record shop with a boner was not comfortable in the slightest. He ultimately decided that he needed to confront Gerard.

They were sitting at home when Frank finally had the nerve to bring it up. He laid down his Scrabble tiles, then said as nonchalantly as he could, considering the circumstances, "You need to stop calling me 'Daddy' in public."

Gerard's eyes snapped up, taken aback and perhaps a little sad. "Oh. Are you...I'm embarrassing you. Frankie, I'm sorry," he lamented.

"No, no," Frank said hurriedly, "that's not it! I like it. Really, I do, it's just—it makes me think about fucking you. And then I get hard. And—and that's what embarrasses me."

Gerard's tongue darted out over his lips as he thought. "I didn't think about that. To me it's just—I call you that, because you take care of me. Protect me. Sometimes I like you to be in control, even if it's not a sexual thing. I didn't realize how it was affecting you."

Gerard's words struck Frank. He'd always thought it was just a kinky thing, something they got off on—he'd never considered _why_ Gerard used that name for him. "You're sweet," Frank muttered contemplatively. "If you want, it doesn't have to just be a sexual thing. But can we maybe start off just doing it at home? In case I can't control my dick?"

Gerard giggled. "Sounds good, Daddy."

Frank's face heated up. "Uh—okay, I." He was flustered now, dragging a hand through his hair. "Let's finish our game. But after that...maybe I can fuck you?"

"Okay," Gerard agreed with a laugh. "Now draw your letters so I can go."

 

***** 

 

This was only the second time they’d tried this. The first time had only been for a couple of hours, but this time, Frank wanted to try doing this all day. Neither man had anywhere to be that particular day, so they were at Frank’s place.

The two had set this up ahead of time. Gerard already had a key to the apartment—he would come over at ten and let himself in. Frank would be waiting for him, wearing only his collar.

When Gerard stepped in the door, he was startled by an over-excited Frank yapping and pawing at his leg. It was adorable for the most part. The only thing breaking the image of innocence was Frank’s insistence on being naked.

Gerard laughed, patting Frank on the head as he entered the apartment. “Down, boy,” he ordered playfully. Frank yipped and scampered back, panting as he watched Gerard. Frank was eager, but he obeyed, giving Gerard his space for the moment.

Gerard set his things down before turning to the puppy at his heels. He knelt down and ruffled Frank’s hair, scratching behind his ears as he cooed, “Who’s a good boy? Are you my good boy, Frankie?”

Frank barked happily, nuzzling into Gerard’s touch. His eyes were half-lidded, gazing up at Gerard lazily.

Gerard hooked a finger under his lover’s collar, tugging gently and making Frank whine. “Why are you wearing this? Do you know, Frankie?”

Frank gave a soft _arf_ , face adorably confused.

“It’s because you belong to me,” Gerard answered. “You’re my little puppy.”

Frank sprang forward, tackling Gerard and knocking him back onto the floor. He yipped excitedly and licked the side of Gerard’s face, wet and sloppy.

“Ugh, baby,” Gerard groaned, disgusted but amused. “Come on. Let’s have breakfast; I brought you a bagel.”

They spent the day like this; Gerard worked on some art project, TV on in the background and Frank cuddling with him or lying on the floor at his feet. When they ate lunch, Frank sat next to Gerard’s chair, barking happily and letting Gerard feed him.

Frank was frisky to say the least. As soon as they had finished eating, he pulled Gerard to the floor, nipping and pawing at him, and Gerard just laughed.

“Playful little puppy, huh?” he said.

Frank whined, looking up at him with big, dark eyes.

Gerard smiled. “You wanna play?”

Frank nudged his head into Gerard’s chest, whimpering like a dog begging, then licked a wet stripe up the other man’s neck.

Gerard’s breath caught. “Oh. That’s what you want, hm?”

Nodding furiously, Frank gave a yip of excitement. His lips met Gerard’s in a long-awaited kiss, and they melted into each other.

Gerard broke the kiss, rasping, “Let me get you to the bedroom, baby. I don’t think you wanna do this on the tile.”

A soft whine came from Frank, but he followed dutifully behind Gerard, crawling on his hands and knees. When they reached the bedroom, Gerard turned and patted him on the head.

“Good boy,” he praised, ruffling Frank’s hair. “We’re gonna have some fun, aren’t we?”

Frank barked, panting excitedly with his tongue hanging out. It was almost unfair how adorable he was, big chocolate brown eyes shining. Gerard wished he could see Frank like this more often—obedient, playful, and innocent, and looking up at Gerard like he was the most important thing in the world.

“Come on, puppy,” he said, climbing onto the bed.

Frank didn’t follow; instead, he scampered off to the closet, leaving Gerard to stare after him in confusion. His lover returned a moment later, crawling toward him with a black leash in his mouth.

“Oh,” Gerard breathed. “Puppy wants to be chained up, huh?”

Frank smiled around the leather, but shook his head. When he jumped onto the bed, he dropped the leash in Gerard’s lap, nudging the alien’s hand with his nose. He looked up at Gerard with big eyes, begging him to understand.

Gerard grinned. “You want me to hold it?”

Frank nodded enthusiastically. Then, he jerked his head to the side, teeth gritted as if the leash was clenched between them.

“You want me to pull it?”

His puppy gave an _arf_ of agreement, tipping his head back and arching his back to show Gerard how he wanted to be fucked.

“Oh, baby,” said Gerard with a smirk. “You are absolutely filthy.”

Growling playfully, Frank tackled him, both men falling back against the pillows. Gerard giggled, cupping Frank’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Frank started rutting against him, and Gerard suddenly remembered how naked Frank was.

“Fuck,” he laughed, breathless. He pushed Frank back, saying, “Stop fucking humping me so I can get my clothes off.”

Frank yipped; it was strange how easily this came to him. But then, he was part canine. Although his wolf lay dormant when he ordered it to, those animal instinct were always stirring inside him. Gerard thought maybe it was cathartic for Frank to do this—let out a side of himself he kept contained. Experiment with other aspects of who he was. He’d slipped so easily into this role, perfectly content to be Gerard’s pet, though he was still as playful and feisty as ever.

Frank was on his hands and knees by time Gerard had thrown his clothes to the floor. Apparently, he wasn’t in the mood for foreplay; he wanted to get right to it.

“Eager little puppy,” Gerard mused, smacking Frank’s ass.

He whined, rocking his hips back like he was asking for more.

Gerard clicked his tongue as he clipped the leash to the ring on Frank’s collar. “Uh-uh. You don’t want to find out what happens to naughty puppies.”

Frank growled low in his throat, throwing Gerard this half-lidded look over his shoulder that said _try me_.

A laugh, and then Gerard was sliding a finger into Frank, making him whimper desperately, a shudder making his small body shake. Oh, how Gerard wished his lover would speak—he loved Frank’s dirty talk, loved to hear him scream Gerard’s name. But this was nice, too—Frank biting back moans and making his little puppy noises, which seemed to come easily.

By the third finger, Frank was fucking himself back onto Gerard’s hand and clawing at the sheets. His voice seemed to beg wordlessly for more. So Gerard gave in, though he loved teasing his pet, and slicked up his cock with lube.

Gerard slid in with one thrust, knowing Frank could take it. Frank’s head fell back and he let out a loud, long noise almost like a howl. Gerard couldn’t help but moan at this little animal underneath him, so eager and desperate he might have been a rabbit rather than a dog.

“Okay, Frankie?” he checked. He knew he was big, but he also knew Frank loved it.

Frank’s breaths were labored and he was stretched almost too much around Gerard’s cock, but he nodded weakly and smacked his hand on the mattress, trying to say _go_.

Gerard didn’t waste any time, pulling back almost completely and fucking his boyfriend at a brutal pace. Frank yowled and whined, but he reveled in the feeling of being taken by his master, eyes rolling back with uncontained pleasure.

Gerard grabbed for the leash without slowing his thrusts, wrapping it tight around his hand so there was no slack, and yanking hard. Frank’s head jerked back, choking a little as the collar pulled back around his throat. He shook, arms threatening to give out, but Gerard held him firmly, one hand locked in a bruising grip on his hip and the other pulling on the leash.

God, he was a fucking sight. Gerard could have come just from looking at him, but thankfully he had more self control than that. Frank’s back was arched sharply, neck stretched and head tilted back severely, held in his beautiful pose by the leash in Gerard’s hand. The collar was digging into Frank’s skin, and the tightness of it was making his breath strained.

“Fuck, puppy, you’re so tight,” Gerard groaned, tugging the leash back harder to watch Frank gasp.

Frank moaned weakly, moving his hand in some aborted gesture to warn Gerard that he was coming, but Gerard knew, pulled the collar tight enough to cut off his air, and Frank was coming, mouth open in what might have been a scream had he been able to breathe.

Gerard fucked him through it, releasing Frank’s leash and letting him collapse onto the bed, shaking and coughing. Then he pulled out, Frank whimpering at the emptiness, and jerked himself off roughly, moaning loudly and covering his puppy’s back in come. Gerard finished all over his gasping, cross-eyed lover, soaking him in come and leaving a sticky white mess on his ass and thighs and back.

Gerard sat back on his heels, watching Frank recover. The only sound was both men’s panting breaths.

Frank’s voice was shot, but he managed a small, weak noise like a wounded puppy.

Gerard used his hand to rub the thick mess of his come into Frank’s skin, just above his ass. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Such a good boy for your master.”

They cleaned up—Frank refused to shower, so Gerard wiped him down with a damp cloth, then hopped in the shower himself, sending Frank to wait for him in the living room. They spent the day like this, with Frank being a puppy and Gerard his master, and neither could complain. Frank felt protected, secure in being owned by Gerard. The gentle weight of the collar around his neck reminded him that he was Gerard’s. His wolf loved Frank’s dipping into that primal side of himself—the side he never explored as a human. It felt almost like shifting, being in the headspace, only softer. Frank was not a beast, or some wild, powerful creature of the night. He was Frank. Small and curious and loving.

Gerard couldn’t help but enjoy this, as well. Frank was the most affectionate little puppy, cuddling with him, nuzzling against his leg, and smiling at Gerard, innocent and unabashed. Though he was full of energy, Frank was peacefully calm, like all that existed was this moment—him and Gerard and nothing else.

After dinner, they watched old scary movies until Frank fell asleep with his head in Gerard’s lap. He was so beautiful, soft hair curling around Gerard’s fingers. He thought to himself, as he too drifted off to sleep, lulled into amorous dreams by _Creature from the Black Lagoon_ , that this was something they definitely had to do again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~
> 
> Compliments, criticisms, and suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
